


sweet

by memadlife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, ron weasley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memadlife/pseuds/memadlife
Summary: After the war Ron and harry bonding...





	sweet

The air smells cinnamon sweet, as Ron lie with Harry's head on his lap, as Ron feed him cookies with a sprinkle of red dyed sugar strewn on top.

Harry look at Ron pleadingly and Rom hold out the sugary cookie inches from Harry's lips, only to pull it away and nibble at it.It's funny how after the war has affects people.how the effect has there relationship 

All the people are caught up in a world of family and friends and lovers. Happy that voldemore is gone. All too caught up in their own devices to notice the new lovers. 

If it was any other time of the year they could scarce get away with being so intimate on the couches of the common room.it's nice that they can have there quite moment together. Ron break off a tiny piece of the cookie and place it in Harry's awaiting mouth.

The sweet coconut flavour consumes Harry's mouth. But the flavour leaves as quicklyas it came and harry is left unsatisfied and waiting for more.

Ron look down at harry and smile devilishly as Ron pop the last bit of cookie into Harry's mouth.

Harry give Ron a demanding look and Ron's smirk only widens.And then Harry sit up and pull Ron into a deep kiss. 

Harry can taste the sweet on Ron's tongue and lips. 

Ron smile and pull away taking my face in harrys hands.

"Now, harry you must learn to be patient! I have another cookie you know."

This time harry is the one to smirk. Ron rise and run up the stairs, heading towards there small dormitory which is now empty because everyone is busy with there love ones. Happy with whoever has got the chance to live. 

Harry open the door and approach Ron's bed hesitantly. Ron remove the blankets from part of my bed and flip the pillow onto the floor. A small cloth is in the corner of my bed,to one of the posts.harry are standing in the doorway. 

Ron can hear nervous rubbing of Harry's leg against the doorframe, as harry always do when he is waiting. As Ron turn to look at harry, harry meet his gaze with one out of confusion.

Harrt is probably wondering why Ron got up so abruptly. Ron assume him that he has got an*idea* from the state of his bed.Ron smile and stand up. Showing Harry the cloth wrapped treasure."Marshmallows!" ron say simply.

Ron can tell by the look on Harry's face that he approve of the idea.That make Ron give his best smirk to his now boyfriend 

They walk hand-in-hand down the staircase and resume our place on the couch closest to the fire, in the common room.

Harry remove his wand from his pocket gingerly as Ron unwrap the cloth to reveal the plump white treasures. Harrt wave his wand and murmur a simple spell, directing the marshmallow to hover above the fire. 

Ron lick as much of the goop off my face as possible. Harry just smile and lean in, brushing the hair away from my face. Suddenly there lips are on each other and Ron feel Harry's tongue slowly stripping the marshmallow off the side of my lip.

Ron giggle and toss me your wand. Harry smile wickedly and lean in very close to Ron's ear. Ron feel your soft breath on his neck.Very softly and seductively harry whisper,"Your turn."

**Author's Note:**

> Do guys feedback I would love to hear from you guys


End file.
